


[подфик] Обезболивающее

by ladyxenia, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Romance, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: — все, что ни делается, к лучшему, — ни с того ни с сего подает голос Марк, когда они уже засыпают.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 челлендж





	[подфик] Обезболивающее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [обезболивающее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724102) by [spicysober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober). 



> Фанфик начитан специально для команды WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы. Разрешение авторки получено.

  


[wtf.kolenki21](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042) · [[подфик] Обезболивающее - spicysober](https://soundcloud.com/user-391365676-906039042/podfik-obezbolivayushchee-spicysober/s-8tLCXuMSofQ)

 **Скачать** :  
[ЯндексДиск](https://yadi.sk/d/8Lne2qxe17mreA)  
18 минут 13 секунд / 13,6 мб  



End file.
